


That’s how the world goes – or – Are all politician liar?

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Dean is a model. And he doesn't like it.Sam is a bartender and he doesn't like it.Castiel is on his way to be the next promoted Senator.And it is totally by accident that he endet up at the Winchesters home after a bender.And it is out of Dean's weird Humor that it all ends in blackmailing the next promisedpolitical leader of the new world.That had all three of them in real big Problems right away.Chapter I Extended.............!





	1. Chapter 1

This is no beta so be Aware of a lot of spelling and grammatical mistakes. Im still learning this language........ sorry....  
But helpfull comments and hints are very welcome. ^^!

That’s how the world goes – or – Are all politician liar? SPN FF 06.04.2017

______Chapter I_______

Sam mixed the next daiquiri at 11°° AM. It was way to early to drink, or even legal to serve them yet. But the owner always made exceptions when it comes to there regular drunkard.  
And who was Sam to complain. This job was one of the better ones he’s got within the last years. He was paid regularly and the work time fits with his abnormal extend training schedule. The Boss didn’t give him shidt for being late or taking off once or twice since he kept his mouth shut for some creative book configuration when it comes to the tax.  
And since Sam did the books lately, and he was good, the boss didn’t complain. 

The old geezer in front of him grinned, as he grabbed the glass with the, poisonous looking pink liquid. Sam just nodded and answered with a fake smile. Just because he drank fancy Cocktails at that hours doesn’t mean he wasn’t an alcoholic after all. But he didn’t say anything. Every one lies to himself.  
Instead he cleaned the Bar and watched the News on the Flat screen across the dark wooden room.  
The bar was almost empty and since it wasn’t time for the drinks just now the tall dark haired took his time.  
His brows furrowed in aversion at the current report. He didn’t like that man, who was shown now. He disliked every thing about the group he was with and the party they stand for.  
It seemed like Election times had go on forever since those lunatic fringe bigots had taken over a lot of states and now they promoted another of there spoiled brads as another senator.  
No, Sam doesn’t like this trend at all.  
The new guy they brought up this time was just…………….  
The dark haired couldn’t point it out but something about him was just odd……  
“Bigot /&%&§&(675=?/=””$” Sam mumbled unintelligible and kept cleaning the counter. 

\---------------------------------------------------

“REALY?!” The thin, pale, whit haired man shouted and looked up behind his camera.  
“THAT’S ALL??!” WHORE GET IT TOGETHER!!..............OR leave!”  
The young girl went into tears, ruining the shoot completely.  
Dean sighed. There was no reason to try to calm her now. She was nervous from the beginning and the constant grouching and shouting of that creepy scarecrow behind the camera didn’t help. It was tough shooting almost naked for the first time. He knew that. Again he shouted about something he didn’t like at her skin, her face, her hair and he goes on and on. Dean stopped listening. He leant back as much as possible and waited this tantrum of dislike to be over, while holding this stupid rd Chinese paper umbrella.  
He prayed for that shoot to be over soon.  
And surprisingly someone was listening. Just seconds later the cute blond girl run off, crying. Thanks to that scarecrow asshole. Who complained further on, even after the girl was long out of sight.  
Finally he walked over to the dark blond still waiting in his pose, sitting on some white cubes.  
Dean knew exactly what would follow. And sure enough a cold hand touched his biceps and the caricature of a man smiled at him.  
Dean politely smiled back, reminding himself that the payment was worth it.  
“You were beautiful ………..as always……..”  
The scarecrow praised, his bony fingers sliding up Deans arm, slowly caressing the tall mans shoulders.  
“Yeah, sad she went off…..” Dean played along to get it over. He straightened himself and stood up.  
“Give me a call…. for the next try.” The dark blond winked at the scarecrow, a cocky smile on his full lips as he went off.  
The gold he was covert in flittering around his naked upper body. He wouldn’t dare to shower and clean here. Who knows were this perverted Bone man has hidden his Cams.  
So Dean just changed out of the, way to small, golden hot pant and took on his simple jeans and a plain black shirt while he tried to get the glitter out of his short hair. He grabbed his boots and leather jacket and was gone.

Outside the former warehouse, Dean took in the cool, fresh ocean air. It was bracing.  
He looked at the bay and the bridges around.  
And then, he smiled. His Baby was looking awesome. The sun was mirroring on her jet black hood and her silver chrome details were glowing, calling him for a private ride.  
God he loved that car.  
Her view, just now, was compensation enough for needing to clean her from the sea air afterwards.  
Dean got out his phone as he went in(to) his black 67 chevy impala.  
A last present and a reminder of his father and what he called family. 

“Hey, you’re at work?!” The deep voice teased, already knowing his brothers schedule very well.  
“You’re done?” Came the irritated counter question. Sam was definitely not in the mood to play. Which was no reason for Dean to give in.  
“Something on your mind, Sammy?!” He teased.  
Judging by the following pause he might went to fare but then the younger one answered.  
“Yeah. What do you want? I’m busy.” Dean doubt that and didn’t stop his game.  
“Just wanted to be a good brother. Since I’m free now, what do you like to eat, I might cook!”  
The dark blond explained.  
And another pause followed that leaves the older Winchester wondering.  
“WHAT?!” He barked, not happy that the younger one maybe laughed at him.  
“You maybe cook?” Sam asked back slightly chuckling.  
“Yeah haha! You want something or not?!” Dean barked again, he wasn’t pleased….  
And finally Sam gave in as usual.  
“Ok ok, fine, thanks. I’ll eat whatever you cook just don’t forget…….” He couldn’t finish as Dean went in. “Yeah…. Something green…” He grimaced.  
“That’s the deal Dean.” Sam countered and both hang up. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sir we’ve got the next appointment in 6min. Last Interview took a bit longer than expected.”  
The blond woman in a dark blue skirt, white blouse and a skirt fitting jacket scrolled down on the pad she was holding like a notebook, as she explained the next terms. Another Assistant, a man in a dark grey suit, stepped up, presenting a bunch of papers, ready to get signed.  
Actually the whole entourage was wearing suits. They walked like an army, they operate like one, they were always there, they never leave and they never change.  
If one falls off, another stepped in. Evenly trained, evenly dressed and sometimes a damn look a like.  
And all of them swarmed around the dark haired, blue eyed man in front of them.  
Giving him advises, reporting last statistics, analyzing the last appearance and handing over tremendously important papers about Flower arrangements for the next Ralley.  
It was exhausting, nerve wracking and noisy. But that was hot this family runs. Since………forever. Everyone had his place, his role, his duty, he or she had to fulfill no matter what. And every now and then, they choose one of the inner core to get into a higher, a promised position.  
Not once or ever had someone out of this family not achieved the given goal. The goal they were trained and raised into from young ages.  
Castiel was not difference. He was taught in home school, raised in several countrys and in different languages. He’d studied under a full scholarship, designed in his name as he was born. He had the best academics as teachers, the best philosophers as mentors, the best medics for health, he even had his own priest to take care of his soul and train him the Christian way and he even had his selected wife waiting for him.  
The dark haired was raised in a strong commanded compound. All in this family were, one way or the other. All his life was planed any minute of it. Even his free time had a schedule if there was any left to be scheduled.  
But Castiel did not complain. All what was promised him he had achieved. Every position he was chosen for he had obtained and he was ahead of his long term life plan that was assessed on the day of his birth.  
He was functioning according to this plan perfectly and moving on. He was to become one of the great leaders. It was a tradition running within this family like the blood in there veins.  
The blue eyed man was one of the handful who would be picked to head right to the top in this world. Castiel was promised that since his short childhood and he was proud to fulfill his role within the family hierarchy. He was proud to fulfill his fate he’d worked for, for so long. 

But lately he started struggling. The once welcome strict limits of his life became like a burden. The constantly following swarm of coworkers and assistants took his breath and overwhelmed him with there chaos and volume.  
Castiel had problems concentrating on simple tasks. He forgot appointments, Names even Words. He couldn’t get up in the morning, not that easy anymore. And he felt tired all the time.  
There was something wrong with him he knew it. But his Dr. had just patted his shoulder, telling him to sleep a bit more to get better, after he handed him some sleeping pills for the night and pain killers just in case. Only to keep the dark haired man going just as planed.  
Castiel had tried it all but it didn’t help at all.  
He hid the medication after this realization. It wasn’t easy since his Assistants overlooked him taken them.  
Castiel had talked to his priest who told him to pray more to be able to see god’s light and wisdom. Which didn’t helped any better than the pills before.  
The dark haired was lost somehow and he got worse and worse by the months.  
He couldn’t sleep anymore, he lost his appetite and some times he felt close to unconsciousness. His breath got heavy and he couldn’t swallow now and than.  
Castiel felt like being ripped apart and he couldn’t stop it. He wasn’t working anymore and he was afraid for anyone to find that out. That’s why he kept going and going, not telling anything to anyone anymore, always on alert, always at the edge.  
Today was one of those bad days.  
Castiel hasn’t eaten anything since the morning and it was late noon, he was shaking, the voices were just loud noises and his blue tie was strangling him more and more. He didn’t see people anymore just swimming colors and grimaces.  
He needed to get away, for just a second, he thought. He needed to calm down, now. The tall dark haired started to hurry.  
He went past the Participants of this weeks promotion, past the journalists with there blinding cameras and past the screaming crowd, who he waved randomly at.  
Just away! Was all he could think of. But with his constantly controlling Assistants by his side there was no way to flee like he had in mind.  
For now the only space he could get was a moment at the rest room. And that was where Castiel was heading to.  
He almost run into it and slammed the door behind, stating that he needed a moment.  
And he did. He did a moment to distract himself.  
Castile leant over the sink, starring at the mirror while steadying himself on the ceramic, the Assistant already knocking from the outside.  
“Yeah, …..Im right back!” Castiel said to his mirror image. He started the cold water loosened his tie and splashed some cooling liquid on his heated face and neck.  
He needed to get out somehow.  
The blue eyed was shivering as he looked around for a save exit. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was all grin. This idea was hilarious at least in his mind. He’d not bought any vegetable per Sams definition. Instead he poured the green food coloring over the already cut potato wedges.  
“Green. You get your green!” He mumbled satisfied about his “brilliant” prank plan.  
Today was steak, steak, potato’s and, ok tomato but mainly steak, Dean had decided. The stuff was already cut and prepared, the potato’s green and ready for the oven.  
It was still time to listen to some music before starting the food to get it ready when Sam got back from work. Dean thought about taking a pic when his brother sees the green he’d asked for.  
So he needed to remind himself to have his phone ready.  
The dark blond took a beer out of the fridge and walked to the main Room he and Sam used as TV-, living- and dining room.  
Since they’ve settled down a bit Sam had insisted in buying an Apartment. He argued even if they wouldn’t live there, they could rent it to have another income.  
Dean accepted, it was a damn good Argument and he knew that his brother needed something stable, something to ground him, something the impala does for Dean and couldn’t do for Sam anymore. 

But in the end, it was Dean doing every thing to made this apartment there home.  
He’d painted the rooms, had installed the curtains and shutter, it was the dark blond who bought plants and sculptures for the home decorations and it was also Dean who spend hours to get the right Lighting for every single Room.  
Sam had just shaken his head at his brother, explaining the importance of that.  
Dean loved there apartment, probably had, the first moment he stepped in.  
He loved the solid walls, the high ceilings and the huge windows in the alcove. He loved the modern wooden stairs leading to the bed rooms upstairs and the real big Bathroom with the Rain shower. It was luxury but Dean loved it.  
There home. Not to mention the private and clean indoor Parking load, associated with the apartment. It was a win win situation for him and his baby.  
He thought about the first night at that “home” and the changes he and his brother had been through since then.  
He tried to think about if he was happy but he still couldn’t trust that word or feeling and shake it off. Being insecure, because you’re always waiting for the next problem or catastrophe to happen, was what you get out of the uncertain live on the road for almost all your live.  
Till today Dean expected at any time, someone or something to jump out and destroy or take away, what he and Sam had build up. So he tried to enjoy the small moments of peace they have and just hoped for it to stay.  
The tall man jumped on one of the armchairs he preferred to the couch and grabbed his earphones as his phone rang. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The Happy Hours was almost over and the Youngsters headed to the clubs. Some might be back in a few hours, either to end the night or start the day with another drink.  
Sam was tired. Socializing was exhausting and the bar was still packed.  
The tall good looking dark haired had flirted, he had listened to complains, he had poured drinks and some special orders and cleaned the counter and glasses since about 11 hours after the night shift had called for excuse for taking off.  
And after he had called his brother to tell him he would be late, not need to wait with the dinner.  
But now there was a silver lining. Only 3 hours left and slowly but surly the bar emptied.  
Only the regular customer still staying, Sam took the time to clean off some tables and get the last glasses back. The regulars tonight were unproblematic. Mostly sitting at there tables silently drinking in there own world.  
Sam cleaned his hands on his white apron.  
The groups of girls left giggled shyly while watching the tall bartender moving between the small tables.  
He was a real sight raising to his full size, wearing the black, V necked T-shirt and his blue jeans, completed by the white apron around his hips.  
Since his hair became almost shoulder length he tied it into a pigtail once in a while. Like today. He’d thought about cutting it once or twice but his hairstyle irritated his brother although he liked to pull at it, and both was just to enjoyable to change it. Sam looked up as another news Report started he was standing close to the TV and could actual hear something this time, still he tuned it up a bit. It was a replay of the earlier one. Some Details about the new program of this bigot Party. Some new bible lines they’ve interpreted as signs for the new leader, god send and only out of there lines. Another of there programmed, spineless brads. They showed these dark haired waving at some cheering crowd. Praising him like some new messiah. The man was always followed by his underlings like a bee queen followed by it’s drones. Sam smiled at that picture. Next they showed some participants at interviews as the report was cut off and a Newsflash started.  
New crises, more Attacks, a new illness and other world wide problems…..  
Sam tuned it down again and went back to his work, to clear away the glasses left.  
He did not get the info following after, about a car accident on the main street, some new born elephant and that the next appearance of the new candidate were suddenly canceled for the day. 

The taller Winchester went back to the counter, smiling at some girls enjoying the view. There were just a view guests left by now. Two regulars and the last group of teens, Sam actually had to control there license to be sure they’re allowed to drink. Aside the old man and the “kids”, it was empty. Sam sigh, this wasn’t a real Cocktail bar he was working at but apparently his presence had drawn some attention to this old drinking hole, especially on Friday’s right before the club scene get started. A lot of those underdressed kinds fly in now.  
The younger Winchester didn’t mind, aside the constant smiling it was a nice plus by the tips.  
He threw away the notes of phone numbers as the last teeny group left. They smiled and waved and Sam smiled back. Last time for the night he decided, stretching his full body length and cleaning the spotless counter again. He could wash the last glasses but he wasn’t in the mood for that. Sam looked at his heavy silver watch, Dean gave to him on his last birthday.  
One more hour to go.  
That was enough time to get the bar ready for closure. One of the last guests lifted his empty beer glass and Sam nodded, pouring the last new for the man and the night.  
The other regular got up, slightly swaying. He took his coat and hat, trying to get dressed.  
“You’re good Barney?!” Sam asked.  
But he only got a grumpy rumble as the man finally reached the exit and waved his good bye. The last glasses went into the filled sink while Sam started to put up the chairs.  
The hazel eyed looked around if he needed to swab the dark wooden planks but he decided otherwise. The flour looked good enough, it could wait another day.  
The TV was still playing and another Newsflash interrupted the current documentation about Antarctica or Iceland or ……..anything about Ice. Sam hadn’t paid that much attention but the Newsflash got him this time. There was a report about the upcoming election and the leading party. More Details about there golden calf they were promoting all around the country.  
The hazel eyed couldn’t get it all but apparently the todays appointments were suddenly cancelled, all of them. Which was an unusual move at this time into the game, and as measured by the smooth operation within the last months.  
Sam shook his head and turned off the TV using the Remote hidden under the Bar counter.  
“Heh, Seth…. I lock the front door. It is almost time, ok?!”  
The last regular just nodded. He would leave through the back door as usual when he stays this late. Sam gets up the last chairs and went back to the counter to cut some lemon. Since the dark haired worked here and had started preparing some Cocktails, mostly for the younger generations at Fridays, he arranged to always have some decoration fruit available. 

Around half an hour later the last guest walked to the back door, waving at Sam and wishing good night. Sam smiled back and nodded.  
“Night Seth.” He mentioned and stored some expensive bottles.  
The heavy metal door fall through, but Sam didn’t pay much attention. He looked up some of the Labels, thinking about getting one or two of them for his brother as he finally noticed the heavy breathing from the bar’s back door.  
Sam turned still holding one of the Bourbon in hands as he realized his mistake.  
The man, with his back leaning against the metal, hiding like he was on the run, was not the last guest. The stranger seemed exhausted his breath fast and uneven. He looked down as if to found some focus.  
“Dude, sorry but we’ve closed already!”  
Sam stated. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

______Chapter II______

The blue eyes glowed for a moment as the black cars spotlight hit the hidden man at the dirty alley. He thought he’d made it but obviously he did not. The dark limousine stopped and started to turn. They might had seen him, they definitely had. The dark haired turned himself, running further into the trash filled alley.  
He’s come so far. Almost out, almost away.  
It was dark and had rained the last hour. It was cold and misty where the steam breaks through the breaks of the asphalt.  
Castiel did not know for how log he was running. He’d made it out the rest room at the convention center they’d done one of the promotion events.  
It wasn’t elegant, it wasn’t really sportive but he made it out. And part of him screamed in excitement. It was kinda thrilling to ‘bent’ the rules like this. But that was before they started hunting him.  
And Castiel wasn’t sure why he was so horrified to just stop and wait till they get him back. He had expected them to follow, to look for him and even to catch him. So, he asked himself, why was he still running as if for his life?  
Castiel didn’t know but he did. He stumbled as he lost his trip for a moment. But he wet as fast as possible as he could hear the car turning into the alley and chasing him. The dark haired looked back and tripped again. He was able to catch his fall, finding halt at the brick wall right next. Some more steps, there was a small passage where the car wouldn’t be able to follow. Castiel pushed his body up and activated the small amount of energy left after that day, to get to this small exit. He made it shortly before the limousine hits his former position.  
The dark haired slipped between the buildings right as the car catches up. Did they really intend to kill him? Castiel went even more into panic. He’s never heart of someone out of the family, leaving there schedule but this couldn’t be enough to deserve a death penalty, the blue eyed prayed.  
There were rules in this family, and a lot expected behavior, there was punishment for disobeying but he didn’t do any of that, Castiel thought. He just needed a moment, the blue eyed assured himself. He didn’t do anything wrong. Castiel started to mumble, constantly repeating that he wasn’t disobeying. He assured, long enough to start to believe it himself.  
The passage was longer than expected. It took some time to went through and the squeaking tires of the black car echoed along the walls as the bricks got hit.  
Castiel hurried even more.  
He past three following alleys, run to the left and hid behind some trash containers. He paused just for some seconds, before he saw another passage and run straight there by crossing a main street, got almost hit by a car and cut his hand on the hood as his hand hit it in that accident. After that he just lost his orientation by running and running and running.  
How far he run doesn’t know and he doesn’t know where either, always terrified whenever a car spot came up.  
He was sweating and freezing and didn’t even realize that it rained again.  
Castiel turned another corner not paying attention to the surroundings, as he bumped into another man he couldn’t have seen before. The old guy cursed something at the dark haired as the blue eyes focused on the light threw the small open of the run down back door. Castiel headed there right away, not caring about the man he’d run almost over. 

He leaned at the door as it closed. The dark haired looked horrible. He’d ripped his coat earlier as he climbed out of the bathroom window. His hand was still bleeding and the color was mixing with the rain on the beige Overcoat soaked down from head to toe.  
Castiel was drained and frozen. His dark slightly curled hair soaked and dripping like the rest of him.  
The tall but bowed body was shaking and his breath was to fast and still not enough.  
He could feel his hands started to loose sensation and getting cold. The blue eyes locked at the wooden floor as he felt close to falling.  
Castiel slides down the door he was leaning against as he could hear someone talking.  
He also saw the movement towards him but he couldn’t process it by now.  
He couldn’t process the tall guy getting close, not the huge hand lifting him up or the words that he thought he could hear.  
However, Castiel didn’t fight and let the stranger handle him. At least that was what he was used to.  
The moment he’d that thought, Castiel went stiff….., and in an reflex, surprising himself, he pushed the other man away, way more forcefully than he had intended or even expected.  
The tall man stepped back immediately lifting his hands in a calming gesture, not touching the stranger anymore.  
“I…..I’m sorry.” Castiel started. Still out of breath and shaking. Constantly repeating, that he wasn’t disobeying.  
He lifted his head and the blue eyes starred at Sam, pleading fearfully. 

Sam felt somehow caught and he didn’t know why but he stepped back even more.  
It took him a moment to collect himself before he stepped back at the man he had recognized this moment.  
The bartender lowered his body carefully trying to appear less tall, to not spook the guy even more. He focused on the view and tried a smile.  
“Hy. My name’s Sam. Do you know where you are?!”  
Castiel shook his head, still off. But at least he was looking at Sam.  
“Ok listen. You’re hurt somehow?” Sam tried but the man just starred at him.  
“Al right, I take off your coat ok?” He explained slowly and held his hands up again, in this calming, careful gesture. Castiel didn’t say anything but he didn’t move either so it was ok, maybe. Sam looked for some injuries but he couldn’t see any other than the cut at the hand. That wasn’t nothing, but otherwise the guy seemed ok.  
And slowly Sam thought he understood what the guy was going through.  
The tall Bartender gently tipped at Castiels shoulder to get him focused and than he leaded him to bar. Castiel was still on shaky legs but the hold from that giant helped. Still his view was blurry and he felt like he couldn’t breathe at all.  
“Ok come, sit down.” Sam helped the dark haired on one of the barstools.  
Again he got into Castiels focus.  
“Dude i think you’re having a panic attack.” He mentioned.  
“Here.” Sam gave the misery that was Castiel a small peace of a red fruit.  
“Come on!” He encouraged the man, gesturing to get a bite.  
And Castiel did.  
Immediately the sour taste hit his mouth, his body and his mind. It ripped Castiel out of his drifting and Sam went on directly, taken away the piece and handed the man a Tonic.  
“You better take off your Suit Jacket as well, your soaked man.” Sam told and went into the back for a moment, getting back with a small towel he handed Castiel to take care of some rain that was still dripping from his hair. The blue eyed was still shaking but it wasn’t clear if from the cold or still from his panic.  
He took the towel and started to dry himself.

Castiel calm down slowly. Answering Sam some questions about the weather, what was his suit made of, how much does this cost. If he knows how to pour some Cocktails Sam named, and other stupid stuff that just kept the dark haired from getting back into panic for now.  
After a while Sam poured him a Scotch.  
It wasn’t helping with the attack but it would warm a bit and since the blue eye was still shivering Sam decided it as acceptable.  
“Ok, I know who you are. What brings a national Senator Candidate into this drinking hole, not to mention from the back door?”  
Sam positioned the drink in front of Castiel who looked a bit insecure about this gesture.  
He never had a drink, anything besides some wine till now. And even for that he had to pray for forgiveness.  
Sam realized the hesitation and nodded sadly.  
“For sure, your first time hm?! Don’t worry it wont kill you and it will not destroy the world either. And it is just to get warm a bit.” Sam mentioned a bit dismissive.  
It wasn’t the correct behavior but every time he was confronted with someone who did or did not anything that was supposed to be enjoyable and not harmful in general, just because he was forbidden to do so, Sam got pissed. He maybe had a problem with obedience and control since he knew what his brother had gone trough his whole childhood because there father made him his buddy and Sam’s protector. He took away Deans own free will by raising and training him into only this without any exceptions or options for a child to choose.  
Or, Sam thought, he might just didn’t like the concept of religion in general. Although he believed, but following rules that basically forbid people from interacting with other or being human at all, was something he couldn’t accept as a higher power will. And this man and the party he was promoted by, stand exactly for that. They spread the word of a one and only way to exist, without any way of individuality and even worse, they proclaimed that only there way was acceptable and any other would be a death end. And those who weren’t willing to turn, were supposed do get to hell. But not only that, no, they proclaimed that god had determined that they should be his word and body on earth, that they should decide on what and who wouldn’t be worth living among the creation, they thought was the only right creation of, there god. Sam breathed in because he felt that he got tense.  
Castiel on the other hand had realized the disregard in this mans tone. That was something he couldn’t accept. He wasn’t one to step back. And who was this man to judge him. He didn’t know him a single bit and Castiel was proud that he never ever did something that would be mentioned wrong by any meaning. So he grabbed the glass, starred at the surprised Bartender and poured it down in one strong move.  
Curling his face, and coughing right after.  
Sam starred, than laughed and poured him another. Castiel was still coughing the towel dangling around his neck, but he smiled as well. And Sam poured another glass for himself.  
“Ok, humor me! What brings you here?” The younger Winchester asked. 

\-------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

______Chapter III______

They talked, they argued, they philosophized, they laughed, they fought and they drank. And in the end, both were pretty smashed but on neutral ground.  
“I probablblbll………... not go back …..llllke this.” Castiel babbled, barely able to stand straight.  
Sam wasn’t any better.  
He definitely couldn’t drive anymore and after what Castiel had told him over the night, he couldn’t leave him for himself either.  
He might could him bring in, Sam thought and in his drunken mind it seemed a great decision even knowing that his brother didn’t like strangers at the place they called home now.  
But this was a case of need, somehow. He couldn’t let the next Senator running around disoriented and drunk, could he?  
The younger Winchester looked at the giggling dark haired who he was sitting next to now. Castiel had his blue tie bound around his head while his white shirt wasn’t in proper position anymore and three buttons down. The blue eyed had rolled up his sleeves and was playing hide and seek with his mirror image at the bar, obviously enjoying himself.  
There was no way he could leave this guy on his own. And, Sam had to admit, this man wasn’t as bad as he’d thought he would be. Actually, the real Castiel doesn’t fit the expectations Sam had in the promoted Senator. The blue eyed man was awkward, a bit off, but even trained into an extreme system he seemed strangely open minded and curious over every thing. In many ways like he was like a child.  
No, he started to like this man, he couldn’t leave him on his own.  
Dean wouldn’t mind, for sure. Sam got up and steadied himself by grabbing the counter he wouldn’t be able to clean again.  
Within the last three hours they’ve killed a bunch of nuts and chips, two whisky bottles and some of the fruits Sam had prepared earlier.  
They’d played Billiard, which Castiel was bad at, they’d thrown some Darts at the interior, which was something Castiel was very good at.  
Sam tapped the still giggling dark haired on the shoulder.  
“You… crash…my home.” It wasn’t exactly what Sam wanted to say but somehow the other man got the message. Still giggling he nodded and tried to get off of his barstool. It wasn’t really gracious as he somehow entangled his feet with the stool.  
And Castiel faced the ground, straight forward, and hit it with a loud pounding sound.  
Sam first starred at the man on the ground and than he burst out into laughter as the grunting sound finally attained his brain.  
Dean always declared Sam to be a happy drunk. 

\----------------------------

“Schhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……..” Sam gestured as they arrived at the Apartment Complex about an hour later. After Castiel had talked about the whole political plans with the Taxi driver and insisted that the man had to agree with them or he had to work out new ones.  
Now Sam tried to fit a way to big key into a really small lock as he remembered Castiel to be quiet. But he was talking to himself because the dark haired was sneaking around, watching the surrounding since it took Sam so long to open the door. 

\---------------------------

Castiel followed Sam, almost tripping at the free hanging wooden stairs to the second floor of the apartment. But Sam could reach him in time, again gesturing to be quite. The blue eyed nodded but didn’t understand why they had to be silent, but he also was to drunk to really think about. Some one said quite and Castiel just obeyed.  
The tall nice guy, Castiel smiled at this thought, led him to a room at the end of the second floor. It was a nice one, maybe the guest room, but obviously used as a trainings room.  
It wasn’t a big one but it was clean, warm and had a small balcony.  
There were three or four home trainer of different kind evenly spread at the corners.  
Sam pushed two of them out of the way as he went for the in build closet. Castiel watched in awe how this man easily moved these heavy tools.  
Sam scratched his back of the head, hovering over some of the clothes. He turned once looking at Castiel, measuring him with his eyes as the dark haired followed every action of the Winchester. Finally Sam grabbed a grey Shirt of his own and a black sweatpant of his brother.  
“That’llll fit.” Sam slightly slurred his words, handing over the sleeping clothes.  
“I’lll get you shhhleeep stuff…” Sam stated and left the room while Castiel started striping down his suit. He was shaky and instable on his feet and again entangled them with something and felt backwards luckily right on the bet. As Sam returned Castiel tried to get up, his legs still bound to his expensive suit pants. So he just rolled over and left the bed this way, for Sam to be able to prepare the sheets. The dark haired continued fighting with his trousers on the ground and started giggling again.  
Sam was pretty sure he would have a bad morning in a few hours but Castiel probably would wish to die. Because of that the younger Winchester ha brought some aspirin, a bottle of water and a bucket for the guest, just in case. And it would prevent the dark haired from wandering around at the apartment.  
Sam looked around but it seemed ok like this.  
“There is a Bath.” He pointed to a small door left from the balcony. Castiel followed with his eyes and folded his finally stripped suit on one of the home trainers. He nodded.  
“THhahnk you.” Castiel smiled, his face drunkenly blushed and his blue eyes glowing.  
Sam smiled. He did like that guy.  
“Night…..” The Winchester waited till Castiel layed down and was comfortable. He than turned off the light and closed the door.

\----------------------------------

The younger man sniffed at his T-Shirt, it was fine enough, no need to shower now. He was to tired anyway. The last thing he wanted to do was to get into sleep wear and crash into the pillow. He was just so done. And he would do so, right after he’d something to eat.  
Sam stood in front of the fridge, starring at something he couldn’t identify.  
He reached for the green wedges and grimaced.  
“Dean…..!!” He grumbled. One of these stupid jokes his brother liked to play. Sam decided that he wasn’t hungry at all and went for some juice instead. 

\----------------------------------

Dean was sound asleep as Sam stepped into there bedroom. He was glad to see his brothers Body sprawled out onto the sheets. It wasn’t long ago that the dark blond was sleeping like a stiff board, always on the edge, to afraid to eve move to one side. He woke up screaming covert in sweat and just stayed awake avoiding the sleep in general in the end.  
To see his brother, his childhood guardian this relaxed calmed Sam tremendously, made him feel save as well. He smiled and crawled on his side of there bed…….

\------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

______Chapter IV______

One look at his brother and Dean knew, Sam had a late night. The dark blond grinned. The younger one had interfolded his huge body into a small pile of limbs, hiding underneath his pillow and blanket.  
Dean thought about waking his baby brother, shaking him and shouting out a good morning, but the gentle older brother he could be, left silently, taking his clothes and closing the door.  
Dean felt proud doing so.  
That was really mature he praised himself, leading straight to the kitchen.  
First foot preparation, than training, showering and ……….. Dean looked at his shooting schedule, Sam had pinned to the fridge.  
And yep he’s got an appointment later.  
The dark blond yawned and stretched his tired body. It was rare for him to be the first one up. But since Sam worked at this bar and did the nightshift it happened more often.  
Dean didn’t mind but on the other side, since his hazel eyed brother worked on late time, they’d less time together than the dark blond would prefer. 

The older Winchester went on with his routine. He stopped shortly, finding the green wedges, left over from last day dinner, and he grinned again. Getting the health juice stuff Sam had insisted on, and went back up to the training room.

Dean was a great procrastinator and he knew it. Preparing some tools to keep in shape at there own four walls, was one of the good ideas he’s had.  
No need to leave the house at night sleeping time and no one would occupy the machines.  
And the best of al parts was 24/7 free usability.  
Dean took another look at Sam on his way, his ‘little’ brother was still snoring somewhere under the sheets.  
Dean went on to the end of the floor after carefully closing the door again.

It was good they’ve decided on one bedroom although it was a bit complicated to come to this agreement.  
10 years, maybe 12, Dean thought.  
It took 12 years to get it, to feel, not comfortable, but ok with there very unique relation.  
But to accept his brother in your bed was something else, it had been difficult, for both of them.  
They were no kids anymore.  
Dean shuddered, he still doesn’t like to think it over. He never was one to do it though.  
It worked so no need to think about it all the time.  
They’re fine, they work, he assured himself and opened the door to the last room at the floor.  
“WHAT THE…!!?????”  
The Winchester hesitated, stepped back and closed the door in that reflex. Had he seen correctly? There was someone, wasn’t there?!  
The dark blond opened the door again, slowly.  
He had not seen wrong.  
There was an arm and a hand tangling from Sam’s, still stored at this room, bed.  
Dean thought about the hot times they’ve had there before focusing back.  
His brows tighten together.  
Sam and he had a deal. Due to there unusual lifestyle, he was willing to settle down but he just couldn’t handle people around.  
If they ever would found out……..  
That was something Dean would never get over with.  
And Sam knew that, therefore he would never ever bring a stranger here.  
Dean looked again. Here was definitely someone in that bed.  
It was to early to make live changing suggestions, he thought.  
He needed a moment to get it together.  
But before he closed the door again, the stranger turned, grunting in his moves and than the stranger faced at the dark blond, who froze immediately, remaining at the door post.  
His green eyes widened. He knew that guy, he’d seen him….somewhere.  
The dark blond was irritated, but this guy did look familiar, but Dean couldn’t place it.  
Who the hell was this? And why was he here?  
Finally he couldn’t withhold anymore and went closer.  
The dark haired guy seemed pretty smashed. Pretty sure he was Sam’s drink partner. Something you need to train for, Dean knew.  
Since the strange familiar looking Dude didn’t seem to wake at all, the dark blond went even closer.  
“Hey man…..” Dean tried warily.  
“Dude?!....” Dean went a bit louder. But still the guy did not react, just drooled further on the pillow.  
That was kinda cute the older Winchester thought and got angry again thinking that Sam let that one in.  
And Dean could still not figure out where he knew that guy from.  
He crouched down right next to the strangers face as it hit him and made him stagger backwards.  
There was no way!!!!  
Sam would never bring that man here, he didn’t even know him, how..where……?  
Dean was confused.  
He grimaced at his awareness.  
The dark blond wasn’t into politics but his brother cared, he’d kept an eye on that guy and his party. The stranger was one of those ultra conservative, rape victims had to carry childs and raise them, homosexuals are abominations, bible only in their interpretation guys.  
Dean really questioned what his brother did to end up bringing that man into there home.  
He starred again while his thoughts were running. He poked at the dark haireds forehead but didn’t get any reaction aside the small curl of the nose.  
Actually the man did not look like the devil or a monster, especially now.  
But still…….. Dean was confused.  
He sat down on the floor, still starring.  
They’ve got a possible future Senator within there walls, there had to be something he could do with this….

\------------------------------

Sam’s head was spinning and he could hear his blood flow within his ears every time he even moved a single finger.  
The tall man wobbled his way down the stairs, he needed some water. The younger Winchesters memory’s were clouded but clear enough to remember at least some things. He remembered that he hadn’t drank that much in a long, long time and that there was an intruder he had to explain to his brother as fast as possible and.  
He would do so right after some Aspirin and fluids, Sam thought.

On his way down, Sam expected the typical smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes, like always when his brother got up first and his hands on the food.  
Dean just couldn’t or didn’t want to get used to the healthy stuff Sam served.  
Although it would get him more energy, would help with his training and the small wrinkles, Sam had adoringly pointed at, getting kicked right after his comment of Dean finally becoming mature.  
But aside Sam’s expectations of unhealthy but awesome tasting food, there was nothing.

No smell, no sound, no nothing and as Sam entered the kitchen there was no Dean either.  
The younger Winchester looked at his watch. But it was still to early for Dean to leave. His brother was a man of his routine. He gets up, makes food, have his rounds…….  
Sam stopped at that thought.  
Dean would do his rounds, he would dot his training, he would be at there second bed room.  
The tall dark haired hadn’t even finished his last thoughts as he was already running up stairs, taken three steps at once, almost flying to the second floor, and the room at the end of it.  
Sam tried to process. There was no sound, even though the door was just leant on, some daylight shining through.  
The younger Winchester hurried even more, ripping open the door the moment his hand could reach the door handle. 

Sam was stopped immediately, starring at this sign in front of him.  
“What?!!!.......” He could get out before Dean shooshed him, his pointing finger on his lips and a face wide grin.  
His upper Body naked and the phone in his hand as he laid down again, next to the other, fully naked man, taking another picture.  
The dark blond was careful that his face would be hidden but the pose very clear.  
“Dean!?....” Sam tried again, whispering now for some reason.  
“What the….leave him alone!!  
But Dean waved aside.  
“Na, he’ll be fine…..”  
Sam still couldn’t process all of it as another slight click sounded through the room.  
Dean had obviously stripped down the, soon to be senator, in his still really drunken state and used this opportunity for on of his, random stupid ideas.  
The dark blond was still enjoying himself, pulling the poor, not bad build man, Sam realized, into another captious position.  
“Dean!” Sam warned.  
“….yeah moment Sammy, just on last.”  
He positioned his face right over the dark haired’s crotch and hesitated, than Dean turned to the younger One.  
“Here! You take that, it’s a better angle.” He throw his phone over and leaned back again.  
“Dude!” Sam stated.  
But his brother grinned. “He’s not so bad…. What da ya think?”  
Dean pointed at Castiels pack while the dark haired moved slowly.  
“Come on Sammy, hurry!”  
And Sam did. It wasn’t planed but Dean turned his face away again and Castiel seemed to wake so Sam just took the picture to get this over with.  
“Ok done! Get up!” Sam called nervous.  
Dean almost hopped off the bed, wiggled his brows as he grabbed his shirt, got back his phone and pulled his brother with him as he left the room, silently closing the door behind.  
“Hehe…..” The older Winchester was satisfied with himself.  
“Dean why,…… what was that?” Sam finally could ask.  
“First, you tell me! How bible dude came into our home and where the hell you did pick him up or why?”  
Dean stared at his sibling in disgusted.  
“Last time it came on, you weren’t a big fan of his.  
Did he have puppy eyes or what?” Dean teased on there way down to the kitchen again, referring to Sam’s tendency to pick up stray dog’s, at least in his youth.  
Sam gave his brother a bitch face, swallowing down the explanation he waited to give but the words: “he was lost…….” would just prove Deans suggestion.  
And Sam wasn’t willing to give him that, especially not before taking care of his, still untreated, hangover.  
“You’re pretty smashed hm?”  
Dean mentioned, looking up his brother.  
Than he grabbed Sam’s neck and pulled him in for morning greeting.  
“I got you some real food, one for the champions.”  
The dark blond smiled after and took back on his shirt.  
“You can report that.”

\-------------------------------------

Castiel moved slowly as he turned on the other side. He was somehow feeling a bit cold and shivered. His whole Body hurt and opening the eyes was a bad idea, he’d learned a second ago as a heavy wave of nausea and pain hit him the moment he tried.  
His mind was blurry, foggy even Castiel thought, correcting himself right away.  
His mind, his memory weren’t foggy, they were BLANC!  
He started to panic.  
The last thing his head allowed the dark haired to memorize was the ralley he did….eventually yesterday, today or a week ago……  
He got up suddenly and realised his next mistake right away.  
Castiel felt it slowly rising and he grabbed the bucket, right next to the bed, at last second before he vomited like never in his life. Although he closed his eyes again and laid back afterwards, he couldn’t avoid the head spinning and the constant choking.  
He just felt miserable in any meaning of that word. And the short view he’d got sitting up to sudden, didn’t helped at all.  
Castiel needed to distract himself from his physical discomfort and he started putting together the small pieces he has at the moment.

He was in a bedroom he could not recall.  
It was to shabby to be on of the family picks.  
There was no assistant around and no medic to care for him. He definitely wasn’t at home and this was not Hotel either, at least he hoped it wasn’t. Cause it would probably be the cheapest place he’d ever seen and nothing good happens in those accommodation, Castiel was taught.  
But there was something way more concerning the dark haired feared.  
He’d been shivering for a reason. Apparently he was naked in an unknown, ‘cheap’ bedroom without any memory. He’d been told that this sometimes happened to the sinner, and he started praying, apologizing and begging, hoping that he aren’t in any situation, he might not be able to get out again. Castiel pulled the blanket closer, for once he was cold and second he felt vulnerable and just needed that now.

Someone had obviously prepared for him to wake up.  
The dark haired had found the water bottle which hadn’t been opened before, so it was probably safe.  
And Castiel had found the small tube of pills but he wasn’t sure what to made out of this.  
In the end he took the water and emptied the bottle.  
He laid back still trying to open his eyes completely to stare at the ceiling.

\-----------------------------------------------

“He’s not that bad…” Sam pointed weakly. His head leaning on one arm, the hazel eyes not more than small slits, as he poked at the prepared breakfast.  
Dean watched amuse his brothers suffering. It wasn’t that often anymore that they got drunk but effect was even worse.  
“Your getting old.” The dark blond smiled.  
“Shut up!” Sam answered.  
“Soo? You planning on keeping him?!” Dean teased again after Sam had explained the night before and how he met the dark haired.  
“Of cause not…!” Sam showed his grumpy face as he got another sip of his coffee.  
“Well, I wouldn’t mind!” Dean teased on. It was just to easy to get his Baby brother while being in this condition.

\---------------------------------------------  
Castiel did not know how long he needed to actually sit up on the bed, his legs and feeds down, without the need of vomiting or the feel of his head exploding.  
He was till naked and covered in the, surprisingly clean blankets. Something Castiel liked to see as a good sign till he found the few condoms, shared on the sheets.  
That terrified him tremendously.  
He couldn’t even look there and it was one of the reasons he made it up that ‘fast’.

\--------------------------------------------

Dean scrolled to the pictures while Sam tried to get it together leaning over his next cup of coffee.  
The dark blond giggled on one or two of the fotos and deleted some others.  
He thought of his idea, to unpack the condoms to use them as some prop, as a genius move.  
It just looked even more real and left less room for interpretation.  
“What do you gonna do with this?” Sam asked worriedly.  
Dean shrugged his shoulders.  
“Don’t know but it could not hurt to have something in our hands just in case that those maniacs went into full apocalyptic mode.”  
Sam furrowed his brows, he wasn’t fine with this, literally, possible blackmail at all.  
But Dean’s got a point. Even if Castiel was on who would, could listen, it was unrealistic to believe that his small light would change that machinery that was his party, at all.  
“Just,……….just don’t post it.” Sam stated in the end.  
“Hell no, this is…..lets say our kryptonite. In case superman up there went rogue.”  
“And actually……” Dean pointed at his phone. “….the’re good. The Camera likes him….”  
The dark blond nodded respectful at his “artwork”.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

______Chapter V______

Castiel moved in slow motion. Every time he did there was a wave of nausea, pain and dizziness.   
But the vomiting was in control.   
The dark haired was still wearing the blanket, wrapped around his body, while he’d managed to hog-tie his belt from the door handle to some of the trainings engine to keep the door shut.  
Castiel needed a shower and to be sure that no one would walk right in while doing so.  
His blue eyes focused again on the condoms laying on the sheets. He did not dare to touch them when ever he walked past.   
He still couldn’t process this view. There were three of them but he wouldn’t……  
It just was against every thing he was raised with. And not knowing who the woman was he might have shared a bed with, was eve worse.  
The dark haired felt guilty, he felt dirty, just looking at these signs of sins was shameful.  
How, why did he……, has he eve asked……, was it willingly……, did he just enjoyed himself……….., was she hurt…., did she run of………???? The dark haired’s mind was running as he thought about the worst possibility here, did he maybe do the unspeakable, did he lay with a whore?  
Castiel choked again and hurried to the small bathroom.

\---------------------------------------------------

Dean looked up as there was a thunked sound from above. Just as if someone was moving heavy stuff along the four.  
“Guess he waked up.” He mentioned, a skeptic view on his face.  
Sam was picking on his pancakes, Dean had made him to get back some energy. But for now Sam’s head was heavy, his temple hurt and he barely could open his eyes.  
It was the worst hangover he’s had since a long long time.   
Dean was watching that misery with amusement.   
“I really like to see his condition….” The dark blond smiled and stole a piece of food from his brothers plate. “….but…” Dean paused and chewed. “…need to get ready, sooooo…..” He patted Sam’s back. “…..have fun!” Sam didn’t even even react as the dark blond kissed his cheek.  
He stole another pancake from the plate, winked at his Baby Brother and walked off, happily chewing on again.

The dark blond licked his fingers to clean them from the bit of caramel syrup as he reached the upper floor.   
The green eyed heard the small ‘clicking’ sound as he was entering the first bedroom. The dark blond turned to have a look.   
He was caught immediately by intense, big blue eyes.   
Dean had to admit, that Dude was something. The porcelain colored skin, crowned by this, slightly curled dark hair that changes due to the light and not to forget these highlighting ocean blue eyes. The man was something……  
And he was tall as well. Dean didn’t know what affects him more but this head that was looking out of the small door opening was definitely someone he would go after, under different circumstances.   
But a bit teasing didn’t hurt, right?!  
The dark blond set on his charming smile as he turned his whole body to face the intruder.  
“Morning Sunshine! Feeling ok after last night?” Dean asked, using his velvet deep voice as he let the words roll over his tongue. 

Castile froze on the spot. He’d just opened the door to test it out to leave this unknown place as fast and unnoticed as possible as he spots the other man on the floor.  
He starred at the tall dark blond unable to move for a moment. This guy was standing on the other end of the floor, right where Castiel needed to go to leave.   
And what did he just said?   
The blue eyes widened recalling it. What did that stranger mean?  
What was last night? How, what did this man knew? Castiel felt weak all of a sudden.   
Had he seen him getting here with a woman? The dark haired asked himself in terror.  
That would suggest that there were witness of last nights event, he realised terrified. Castiel still couldn’t move, he looked around in panic and tried to process, tried to figure something out that would allow him to run. He needed to make a decision. Castiel got stressed.  
“Hey Beauty?”   
While getting lost in his thoughts the dark haired hadn’t noticed the other man getting closer.   
Castile almost jumped as Dean leant in and moving even closer.   
The dark haired starred at the slightly taller smiling beauty in front of him, and his mesmerizing green eyes.   
“Bed you’re bit dizzy hm?! It might was a bit much for a beginner like you?”   
Dean smiled, thinking on his Brothers drinking ability.   
The dark haired on the other hand had a different interpretation in mind as this man started to talk way to familiar.   
Dean could see the other mans face becoming pale. So he tried to encourage him by smoothing it down a bit.   
“Hey buddy, it’s ok, you did damn well. I mean you’re up already. Others would have taken much more time after such an intense experience.” Dean smiled and wanted to pet the other ones shoulder.   
But now Castiel was on the edge of everything. The pictures this stranger was creating in his mind crossed every line of his acceptance.   
He still thought about the condoms on the bed and he couldn’t look away from this man who indicated even worse sin than what Castile had imagined.   
In his confusion and terror he stepped forward and pushed Dean aside, making his way, running to the stairs.   
Dean calling after him but Castiel didn’t hear anything anymore.  
He almost jumped down the stairs.   
Nothing here looked familiar or even recognizable. He didn’t know anything and definitely not that man.   
The blue eyed stumbled down the last steps nearly falling over his own legs.   
Sam looked up at that rumbled sound.  
“Castiel?!” The younger One was surprise and got up.   
“You’re ok?!”  
But Castiel hurried away from the sudden movement. Starring in confusion at the second, real tall man, at this apartment, he’d never seen before.   
He was also talking so personal to him, was there real worry in his eyes?  
Castiel couldn’t handle that at all.  
What………had he done?   
There were no woman around……, the dark haired processed and it hit him like a cold blade.  
There were just two unknown man. It was obviously there space and both seems to know him…  
He’s been waking up naked, on a big bed, in an unknown apartment, with three condoms at the sheets.  
Castiel stepped back, lifting his hand in defense as he hurried, still facing the tall guy, to the exit of this nightmare.   
“CASTIEL Wait!!!”  
Sam tried but the dark haired just turned and run off…...... even leaving the door open in his rush.

Dean has followed Castiel down stairs and leant now over the handrail.   
“He’s fast.” He commented again a smile on his full lips.  
Sam looked angry at his older Brother.  
“What did you do?”  
But the dark blond only shrugged his shoulders.  
“….”  
Sam knew his brother well enough to believe this innocent gesture.

\--------------------------------------------

Castiel run, he run out of the apartment, out of the block, he run out of the complex and he still did run as he arrived on a main street he couldn’t recall as well.   
He never was at this part of town for sure and he’d no memory how he got here anyway.  
Castiel patted down his trench coat as he finally slowed down his steps to take his breath.  
He searched his pocket till he’d found the two parts his phone was separated as he’d grabbed them from the nightstand.   
Someone had taken out the battery and turned it off, blocking the tracking device, and making it impossible for Castiels family to found him like this.   
Castiel shuddered thinking of the two men and how they probably earned their money if knowing something like this.   
The dark haired put the battery back in place and turned his phone on. Immediately the messages and information of missed calls getting in. Gladly distracting Castiel over his last nights adventure.  
He called the headquarters number to let them pick him up. After that he just hide out of public as best as he could.  
It wasn’t for long though.  
The black cars came by just half an hour later. One of the guards leaded the dark haired into one of the limousine.  
And there were questions, a lot of them but for now Castiel didn’t answered.  
He’d made up a story within the last 30 min but he was to shocked by recent events, to tell a believable lie.   
This story wouldn’t contain a possible run off, or maybe drinking, a lot, and it certainly would not contain anything about waking up in a strangers apartment on a bed. And there would especially be no mentioning of two unknown men, Castiel did not want to think about, he’d maybe shared this aforesaid bed with……  
The dark haired choked again and covered hastily his mouth.   
It might wasn’t so wise after all, to just run without getting any information first, just in case he needed to do something about them later, Castiel thought.   
He was skeptical watched by the two assistants rearranging the dark haired schedule to made up for the lost day.  
Castiel turned to look out of the mirrored window fighting his raising tears.  
His world, the rules, the orders he’d lived in, was raised for, all of that was breaking down within. 

Castiel couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t ask for advice and he had nowhere to turn to.  
He was drowning in guild, he was blaming his thoughtlessness that brought him into a sinners situation. The dark haired punished himself for being this stupid for not realizing that he has lost the path and for falling so low that he’d become this abomination.  
He wasn’t pure anymore, they’ve corrupted him in the worst way possible and the dark haired felt like he’d betrayed his whole family.  
Those people who’d raised him, loved him, protected him, those who had given him every thing he needed.   
Now he was failing them tremendously.

The moment they arrived at the estate, Castiel got out of the car. Excusing himself for he liked to be alone for some time. He needed to speak with the father he mentioned storming off to the little chapel build at the end of their ground.   
“I explain everything on later occasion.” Was the last the dark haired said before leaving, pointing the guards to stay away.

\-------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

______Chapter VI______

Dean sighed and slumped on one of the chairs prepared for the models and workers. The loft they were shooting at was crowded with people. It was a last minute organization with multiple changes along the way.  
And till now, almost everything that could get wrong actually did.   
First the agency had sent in the wrong models all of them Newcomers at this job. Due to that they did not perform as expected. Than there was that power breakdown and the equip problem with the cameras and so on.   
Dean was tired. The shoot was scheduled for one hour and lasted almost four, till now, and they weren’t even close to the finishing it.  
The dark blond leant back in his seat as he was called out for another break till they would fix another problem.   
He yawned and beard down the urge to stretch his body. Dean was pretty sure if he did, these, at least two numbers two small clothes, if you could even call it like that, would rip right open and probably in some awkward places.   
There for Dean leaned stiffly at the back of the chair as he took his phone again.  
He was kinda obsessed with his pictures he’d taken last night. It was weird but since the first break he’d look at them over and over. The dark blond actually wished he’d done some small clips as well.   
But that wasn’t what kept his attention and surprised him all the time. Dean had started to combine the pictures with the other person he’d photos from on his phone.   
The surprise was the perfect fitting that was displayed while combining them.   
Dean moonily bite at his lower lip and licked them several times as he watched the photos.  
His aroused interest remained not unnoticed.   
Dean smiled again, scrolling down on one of his favorites. It must have been last summer, the dark blond thought, slowly caressing the display, smiling at that memory.   
“Hey get in!” The Assistant called the green eyed back on his position. The tall one got up, putting the phone back into his tie since this fabric didn’t have any pockets but a lot of splits to show the skin.

Another Model walked towards the chairs, out of the scene he’d done till now.   
The black haired did not look at the taller man as he passed by, but his brows slightly furrowed in anger.   
Even more as it went unnoticed by the dark blond, who was leaving already.  
They’ve worked together, at the beginning of Deans ‘career’ but it ended fast since they were different types.  
The black haired turned and stood right in front of the chair Dean had sit in seconds ago.  
He watched the crew preparing for the next scene, positioning the dark blond on some prop.  
The slightly smaller black haired got down and picked up the phone which was lying on the ground, as he was sure no one would see it.  
The slender guy had watched Dean all the time, not the first time. They had history. From day one Dean had showed up at their agency, he’d made an impact.   
There was just something about him that makes it hard to resist him.   
His size, his features, the stunning green eyes and his deep voice all was calling when ever Dean showed up.   
Although he wasn’t that young anymore he’d got a contract right away.

And on his first job they’ve met.   
At first Jason was irritated at that butch, walking in, like he earns the place. But Dean had talked to him and he was actually really nice. He was flirty and easy going, he even was funny in a rough, simple way.  
Not to mention, Jason wasn’t the only one falling for that guy. But the dark blond didn’t made it easy for others to figure out something about him.  
He flirted with every one, got close but never opened up. He winked at either male or female and listened to everyone, never telling something about himself.   
Dean worked well with every one, was always kind but he wasn’t very social at all.  
It was just impossible to figure out what he was thinking and who he really liked, if ever and it was impossible to know what he was after.  
He never picked someone out of the agency or work although he could have.  
But after a few months watching and racking, the black haired had saved his courage and asked Dean out.   
And surprise, surprise the dark blond did not say no.  
But it ended sour real soon. They staid at a Steak house, because Dean was simple and that’s why Jason had picked that.   
It was fun and games till Dean asked for the reason of there meeting……  
Long story short, it ended with the Dean saying sorry, not interested and laughing at the thought that he would be into men.  
He left soon after, patting the other mans shoulder while he was smiling but his eyes Jason could see that Dean pitied him.   
It was embarrassing, sitting there and being starred at, as Dean was gone. Since some of the neighbours had probably heard bits and pieces of there conversation.   
And it got worse. After that the dark blond was avoiding Jason. He stopped every more subtle or relaxed interactions till he stopped interactions with the black haired in general.   
There wasn’t anything more than a common greeting when passing by. No talk, no sorry, not friends would be fine. Dean just stopped everything, while he still did flirt with everyone else right in front…….

The Session started and the background lights went off. All focused on the other models performance and Jason used this opportunity.   
And it happens to be his lucky day after all. The phone wasn’t locked. He’d picked it up and touched the screen right in time.  
A last look at the dark blond but he was busy and Jason opened the Software to have a nice look.  
He scrolled through the pictures. There were a lot but not as much as the Jason had thought there would be.  
But the cat’s stuff was disturbing.   
The black haired really wanted to know what kept Dean so excited. It wasn’t some messages he’s got since there were none lately.  
Jason scrolled further as he found the first pictures of that tall guy with shoulder long hairs, he was sure he’d seen before.  
“Right!..... His brother!” Jason mumbled.  
He had been introduced to him on one of the agency party’s, he remembered.  
“What was his name again? ……..S……Se…. Sam!”  
Jason pointed and scrolled on.   
And there were more, a lot more actually. The tall guy smiling at the camera, lifting his hand to prevent himself from being photographed was one of them.  
Again that guy, sleeping in an old black car, Dean was driving now and then coming to shoots.  
Than again, the brother preparing foot….. in his boxers. The hair bound into a small tail.  
Him sleeping over some papers, while Dean had used this moment to make a grimace and took a selfie together.   
More and more of those private, familiar moments showed up on the display.  
“God!” Jason stated. “He’s obsessed.”

But Jason didn’t care and scrolled further down to find the once that had left the dark blond so excited.  
And soon enough the photos changed, leaving the black haired with a gaped open mouth, while watching them one after another and growing satisfaction.  
He starred at the naked body in sleeping pose, curled together not really hiding the original size of that man.  
Jason could remember very clear looking up at that giant.   
And it got even better.   
Deans brother outstretched on dark sheets, barely covered at the middle, looking at the camera his arms crossed behind his head.  
And even better, there were pictures of them both. Either gently kissing or right on the edge of more…..  
The black haired grinned, starring back at Dean, still shooting.  
“This will break your neck…..” He growled and made preparation to send copys to his account. While the system was loading he scrolled further to the latest ones.   
The Model froze looking at them.  
“…..Not into men. Right!” He growled again.   
Deans face was carefully hidden on these pictures but it was obvious that it was his body.   
But the interesting face wasn’t his anyway. It was the man he was obviously having fun with on these photos.  
Jason had recognized this man right away.   
“Oh this will break you.”   
The intruder mentioned, and sent those pics as well.

\-----------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting closer to Wincest so who doesn't like that better skip the next two chapters. ^^! although it isn't starting right away.

______Chapter VII______

“Ok, we’re done!”  
Finally the photographer finished the last shots and called it a day.  
Finally Dean could stretch the way he wanted not really caring if this, so called clothes, will rip or not.  
He looked at his watch and shook his dark blond tuft.   
“Great….” Dean growled.   
Sammy would be gone when he got back home.  
The dark blond had hoped for a nice little chat about last night before Sam would head to work again.  
But after this long session there was no way he would make it in time. Dean sighed as he moved out of the scene patting for his phone.  
He’d send his brother send a message about an hour ago that it might took longer. Sadly to inform Sam that he had to eat on his own again.   
Dean still patted on search for his phone, he patted his back and his brows furrowed.  
There was no phone at all.  
He turned back to the stage to have a look up there but the workers were already reconstructing all of it.   
The green eyes searched the ground next to him. He’d probably lost it some where near by.  
Dean followed the way back to the chairs and sure enough there it was…..  
He shook his head again viewing it under the chair he’d been sitting on before.  
“There we go…..”  
Dean took it up and unlocked the screen to write Sam that there was no need to wait.

\------------------------------------------

The black mobile clattered on the wooden kitchen table, vibrating as it informed about the incoming message. Sam slowly looked over. He was still smashed and not at all willing to walk over even thought he felt way better then a few hours ago.  
It was probably Dean, telling him to be late.  
The younger one turned back and closed his eyes again. He’d been resting on their couch since morning, just to relax. But instead he was thinking…..  
Castiel had looked so terrorized and in panic. And recalling what the guy had said about his family, last night, might be of some reason…  
He was pretty drunk, definitely not used to any kind of alcohol at all.  
Sam smiled.  
“….of cause not….”  
He’d realised the high intelligent of the dark haired, but also his worldly innocent on some occasions during their talks.  
He seemed to know a lot of things, but only on second hand, not because he had experienced any of this.   
The Winchester smiled, remembering the curious expression on the, soon to be senators, face while listen to some of Sam’s clarifications on these behalf.  
The dark haired had looked at Sam in a mix of disbelief and awe that got Sam right away.   
And this smile, the younger One thought.   
The more relaxed Castiel had become the more and openly he’d smiled.  
There was something pure and untouched about it, Sam really did enjoyed a lot.  
It somehow eased his mind and warmed his heart.  
Castiel was shy but interested and once given permission he was a cute hugger.  
Sam had to smile again. He’d enjoyed the weird guy even thought he didn’t want to.  
Not often he let people close and especially not stranger.  
Just remembering the terrified, sad face Castiel had shown this morning leaves Sam feeling guilty for some reason, and he couldn’t figure it out. 

For today, Sam didn’t feel like working and after some minutes of inner argumentation and blaming, his body lifted up and he slowly walked over to the kitchen table.  
The dark haired frowned looking at his phone, of cause it was a message from Dean showing on the display information. And of cause he it informed about being late today and not making it in time.  
So there was absolutely nothing new since the earlier one.  
Sam dialed the Bar’s number and Benny, who worked the shift at this time of the day.

“YAhhh!” The deep southern accent sounded not amused and Sam knew, the big guy was angry.  
“Hey…benny..” The tall Winchester stated sheepish.   
“YOU!!!” The phone almost vibrated at the deep growl coming through the speaker.  
Sam couldn’t even finish his sentence as the strong Barkeeper yelled at him.  
For a moment Sam feared the other man would just grab through the phone and pull him right in. He needed to get away from the speaker for a moment, but he could still hear Benny swearing.   
This man was really mad and actually Sam had it common.  
“Be…..Ben….Benny!” Sam tried.  
“SORRY………………!”  
Sam shouted, finally getting the older mans attention, and he got something else, another wave of pain and nausea. He really was getting old, Sam thought rubbing his eyes.  
But at least Benny stopped his scolding.  
“You’re smashed ….Hee?!”   
The deep voice did not hide the grin that the bartender was definitely wearing.   
“Well judging by the bar’s condition this morning you’ve had some fun here yesterday…?”  
“Hope da chick was worth it..Buddy!”  
Sam kept silent since his head was spinning again and he couldn’t answer anyway.  
“…take that a yas…. So why do ya calling?”  
Sam needed a sec before answering.  
“…Hey Benny don’t freak but …..you know I’m still pretty….” He didn’t need to finish, his colleague would get it, so he hoped.  
“……….ok……. One day, you’re back tomorrow, early shift!”  
Benny’s thick accent sent a growl within these words and Sam knew better than to discuss.  
“Thank you man, I owe you one.” The young Winchester stated, his eyes closed due to the pulsating pain in his skull.  
“You bet, you do!” Benny pointed and hung up.   
Sam stared at his phone for a moment.  
Benny was a real tough guy and more of those his brother would hang out with. Even though Benny was slowly growing on him, they would probably never become real friends after all.   
But Sam appreciated that Benny often stepped in to cover the Winchesters shift.   
Now that he was free for the day, he would spend it in bed. 

\------------------------------------------------------

It was dark as Dean opened the apartment door, sliding off his boots, not using his hands. He pulled off his leather jacket and threw it over the nearest chair along with the key to baby, which clattered on the glass counter of the small side table.   
Sam would be pissed if he’d seen his brother doing so. He’d reminded Dean over and over not to do that, to keep the plate intact.   
But his nerdy brother wasn’t around, no need to follow every house rule for now.  
The dark blond went straight to the kitchen.  
And he grinned again about his own joke as he viewed the green colored potato edges. He reached for them and sniffed suspicious on this food. They seemed fine but Dean just shrugged and set them back at the fridge, searching for something else while rubbing his belly.  
He finally found something to his taste later, although he wasn’t sure what it was. But it smelled ok and the small lick on it didn’t reveal any bad ingredients either.  
It was salty and spicy, got an interesting red, brown color and a smooth consistence.  
Looked good enough for Dean.   
He also grabbed a beer and some bread, a left over piece of pie and another beer, just in case.   
The dark blond kicked the fridge door close and carried his prey to their real huge couch in front of the big screen. Dean prepped all of it on one side of the couch table to leave enough space for his legs. Another thing Sam wouldn’t like. But again, if the Cat is out of the house…..  
The dark blond brows furrowed as he realised that this would make him the mouse in this scenario.   
He doesn’t like that.   
But the view of his probably tasty food distracted him. Dean leant over to have a closer look as he noticed that he’d forgotten the flatware.  
He grunted as he got up and walked back to the kitchen  
He did not realise the light getting turned on at the upper floor.

A slightly disarranged Sam was slowly walking down the open stairs.  
And this, the sound of food steps, Dean did realize, instantly grabbing one of the kitchen knifes.

Sam’s Eyes barely opened more than a small split. His almost shoulder long hair pointed at any direction possible as he walked down.  
In general Sam looked like he would sleep in the next second, right on the spot.  
The tall dark haired tried to clear the view by rubbing his eyes as he got the last step of the staircase.   
Luckily, the tall Winchester stopped to do so. This way, he evades his Brother stabbing into his direction the moment the dark blond approached him out of the dark of the open kitchen. 

“DAMn!!” Dean cursed recognizing his giant Brother right in front on the stairs.  
“…….man SAM!”  
The named one starred in irritation and Dean lowered the sharp knife immediately, hiding it behind his back.   
“Sorry man……” The older walked back some steps to give Sam some room.   
Dean tried to smile and to look apologetic although some part of his brain praised him, made him feeling proud for frighten the tall, little Sammy.   
“……..nice mob.” The dark blond gestured with his free hand at the younger ones hair.  
And finally Sam melted out of his frozen state, squinching his face.  
“Didn’t expect you to be here….. You’re still down?” Dean asked, watching Sam walking down the last step and then right to the couch. The dark blond got another knife and followed his little brother to sit down beside him.   
Sam looked at the composed food at the table. No plate not table cloth, not even a newspaper beneath the stuff to protect the table board and keep it clean.   
Sam turned at Dean who just shrugged his shoulders and went at his dinner.  
The hazel eyed was too tired to fight, he just shook his head and gave up, leaning on Deans mentioned broad shoulders.   
“You good?” Dean asked.   
Sam nodded, closing his eyes again.

\------------------------------------------------

Castiel couldn’t sleep and the normally distracting and comforting work was a strain tonight.   
The dark haired put his expensive pen aside and massaged his temple, closing his eyes. Only to open them back right away.   
The reason he still wasn’t snoring peacefully in his manufactured bed, was the last night’s incidents, creating images in his mind, hunting him since he was back at the family’s ground, and that kept him from closing his eyes.  
He’d try to pray, had hoped for some orders in this chaos but instead help, it got worse.  
The blue eyed man couldn’t stop thinking about these strangers and what they’d probably done to him. He’d tried so hard to remember, but his memory was still blank.   
And to higher his distress the family decided, after analyzing the new incoming data that it would be the perfect time to introduce the chosen bride to him. Although he was still leading the charts the family wanted to make sure that it would stay like that. They also hoped for some more of the still undecided voters by giving Castiel a more social appealing appearance.   
Which, as the family figured, would be done best by celebrating something beautiful, something like the birth of a child, or a marriage.   
At least, that’s how the family explained it to the dark haired and introduced the chosen one.  
Castiel never had trouble with looking at people. He was trained in social skills but this time the pressure of the guild of what he might have done was too much. He just awkwardly shook the slender, elegant white hand that was presented by a beauty, young lady, thanked her for her participation and walked away, not looking her in the eyes for a damn second.  
Castiel sealed himself off at his office after that, ignoring his assistance calls and mails.  
He tried to read, tried to focus, tried almost every thing that was within acceptable manners,…  
But every time he tried his thoughts went back to that dark blond and the tall hazel eyed.  
He’d seen them for seconds but, maybe due to the circumstances, those two made an impact like no other ever did before.   
The dark haired just couldn’t stop imaging them, there faces, there voices, there eyes and every existing detail Castiel could recall….. and even those he couldn’t.  
The future Senator was not himself and he disliked his unprofessional behavior.  
He wasn’t trained, wasn’t raised all these years, to be that useless…

\--------------------------------------------------------

The black haired stared at the mirror, his face wet from the cold water, the long black hairs sticking to the pale skin.   
Jason had watched his price for the last two hours. And there were a lot more he’d found within the folders he’d downloaded.   
Real hot stuff, the tall guy thought before he needed to cool down again.  
He’d known that Dean was worth to sin but his brother was a god damn beauty himself.  
Not to mention that he was packed as well.  
If it wouldn’t be such a wrong incest thing, Jason wouldn’t mind being sandwiched by these guys and just this though made him sick.  
It was gross just recalling these pictures. It was just wrong in so many ways.  
The black haired buried down the fact that he got aroused by seeing the two brothers together like that and blamed it on Dean for showing up on the agency.  
Jason turned off the still running water and thought about his options now.  
What could he possibly do with such threatening secrets in his hands.   
The black haired turned back to his computer, quickly scrolling over the “brotherly love” pics to the last ones.   
He’d watched this photos over and over but he looked close again. It was just hard to believe what was displayed.   
But the photographs didn’t change. There was the popular, conservative, maybe future senator of this state, lying naked, eyes closed, spread out on a bed while a broad shouldered guy, only seen from behind, was obviously giving head to this holier than holy man.   
Although the face of the dark blond participating couldn’t be seen, it was obvious that it was Dean naked upper body leaning down.  
“How did he even manage to get close to this political celebrity?” Jason questioned again.  
But he also made a conclusion he’d in mind for some time now.  
He decided, that Dean was an asshole.  
Not only was he fucking his own brother, which alone was gross, but even thought he die fuck others too and not just any other.  
Of cause not, not the awesome Dean Winchester, no, he went as far as to corrupt one of the greatest future leader there ever was.  
Jason thought that it made sense counting on the other mans actions and flirting all around. He was definitely screwing around with every one.   
This guy needed to be stopped! The black haired resolved.  
He would let him pay for all his……….what ever…..  
He would degrade him by all means, before he would smash him. That was for sure.  
There was a plan forming in his mind, consideration of what he might would do, that leaves the black haired with a bright satisfied smile.  
He would destroy that perfect image of Dean Winchester and rip off this fake smile he was wearing in front of others.

\-------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

______Chapter VIII______

Sam still leaned on his brother’s shoulder, watching him shoveling the food like there was not tomorrow. The younger One was used to this, it always was like that. Sam smiled sadly remembering all the time in some shabby motel rooms, left by there father for way to long and how Dean has always sacrificed his left food for the younger brother because he never could refuse those puppy eyes looking up on him, or in later years, looking down.  
It must have been then that Dean had started to almost inhale everything of the food he liked. Just like a normal child would do sometimes to not need to chare with others.  
Because he knew, the moment Sam would look up on him he would give away the last piece of his most beloved, what ever this would be at this moment. Because in all this years, Sam always was the most important person in Dean Winchesters live.  
That’s how he was trained, that’s how he was raised all of his childhood.

Dean turned at his Baby brother leaning on his shoulder. His brows furrowed and a bit red barbecue sauce on his bottom lip. It was as if Dean could almost feel when ever Sam was getting lost to deep in his thoughts.  
“WHat?” Dean asked.  
Sam’s smile grew a bit as he looked back and shook his head.  
“Nothing,……..just relaxing.”  
Dean looked suspicious but not as worried as before.  
“You’re always getting clingy and emotional after you’ve got a tour.” The dark blond mentioned grinning.  
Sam didn’t answered, just leaned his whole Body closer to the warmth his youth time protector was providing.  
Dean kissed the hippy hairs right in front, leaving a bit of the sauce in this brown dark, not realizing it at all.  
Dean would never mention this but he liked having Sam this close. Being able to hold the taller one close had him cost quite an effort.  
He loved Sam, always had but, the taller, the smarter one had always been a concurrent as well, someone he was measured on and in his mind he had lost every time their father did compare them.  
Dean hadn’t it easy this way.  
His younger brother became a concurrent, a burden, a son and later on, to Dean’s terror, some kind of a relationship partner. Due to all this rolls Dean had inhabited over all these years he became emotional involved as well. To all of these roles every single one, filled with different but strong feelings for the one he loved more than his own live.  
Dean went from fear to hate, from need to control, from caring to destructive, from strong to weak, from love to jealousy and from there to feeling alone almost all of the time, overwhelmed by a duty he couldn’t handle all by himself.  
Sometimes he was just aggressive and angry, mad all the time. Only wanted to be hold, but instead trying to hold Sammy, trying to calm him.  
And yes, Dean did know that because of that it wasn’t easy for Sam either.

It took time and, not to Deans approval, some counseling to enwind this chaos and be able to create a stable emotional bound were every one of them could have his space and  
freedom without loosing the contact or simply following the unbearable urge to hold the other on under constant control on a short leash.  
Dean in particular, needed to learn to accept his emotions towards Sammy and to allow them in the end. He was terrified to realize that there was more behind it all of a sudden, or maybe always had been.  
The dark blond was on the verge of leaving as Sam had kissed him first.  
Again being way smarter than Dean could have ever accomplished at that time.

From than on it went slowly, still not really comfortable for the older one but something he could work with.  
And they did work on it, and it got easier day by day, moth by month and every year…, till he was finally able to allow Sam to get close, emotional and physically.  
Which however took both of the brother’s by surprise.  
And now, Dean liked the warmth of Sam’s Body close, liked to hold this giant and was able to allow himself being held as well.

Sam yawned as Dean finished his last piece of food. Te on he still hadn’t identified yet. Even after biting at it.  
“Guess you don’t want a beer hm?” He asked Sam, who, to Dean’s joy, grimaced his face in disgusted.  
The dark blond slightly bumped their heads.  
“Something else?” But the tall One just shook his head.  
“….just, ….let me stay…. a bit…..” He mumbled.  
“Ok but I’m going to watch.” Dean stated and Sam nodded, not really listening.

\----

It was around and hour later that both of the guys were squeezed together on their huge couch, as Sam got a bit twitchy, lying on Deans chest.  
The dark blond meanwhile munched his chips, constantly crumbling some pieces on his shirt, which Sam had picked up randomly to clean or eat them himself till he slept in again.  
The younger one was staying between the sleep and waking moment. Completely relaxed, listening to his brothers heart beating, while Dean was absently caressing Sam’s side with his free hand.  
They stayed like this for some time. Dean was changing channels now and then and Sam had positioned himself comfortable between his brother’s legs, looking like a pile of limbs.  
It was around midnight and Dean dozing off as he realised the subtle grinding against his body. He turned to look at the weight, which still was Sam, lying on top of him.  
The younger one had still closed his eyes, his fingers slightly tugging on Dean’s shirt.  
Sam was obviously enjoying himself by using his Brother as comforter and for friction.  
Dean did not dare to move.  
But he absorbed every movement on his Sammy, constantly watching him with his intense green eyes, slowly getting at the mood himself.  
Sam was still grinding at his huge “Pillow” as his breath hastened and his line of lips slightly parted.  
His motions stayed as subtle as before, slowly, almost unintentional and his eyes still closed.  
Still, he was creating enough friction to let his brother roll his eyes and bit his lips, trying to calm himself but painfully feeling his body reaction at this building up arousal.  
Dean really tried to not give in the urge to touch his Sam.  
He was probably still tired, maybe still a bit drunk….  
“Nope……….no…” dean shook his head and clenched his fists.  
Thinking of happy drunk Sammy didn’t helped at all.  
The dark blond tried to distract himself by closing his eyes and starting to imagine.  
“Demons…. Jin’s ……. Werewolfs….. Attacks…. Monsters……Witches…” He mumbled down all that scared him in his children nightmares.  
“…..Crab!!”  
Dean finished his whispers and opened his eyes to watch his brother, still grinding down on him. He watched some time but finally he reached for the almost shoulder length curls and pulled some of them behind Sam’s ear, slowly touching the younger ones skin on the way.  
He liked his Baby brother in this mood.  
Needy, self focused and only searching for his relieve.  
Dean knew it wasn’t closeness his brother was seeking in this mood, it was pure sexual desire and the dark blond didn’t mind at all.  
On the contrary, with this kind of action Dean was comfortable, it was the easiest variation of desire, just physical pleasure that needed to be fulfilled.  
But in Sam’s case there was something more involved some times. It was only then that the younger one was able or willing to let it go.

“hey…” Dean welcomed his brother as he opened his eyes, still grinding down on the body beneath.  
Sam looked up with his sleepy stare, while Dean caressed his cheek.  
“….mind if I join?”  
Sam did not react for a moment as he processed, which Dean could read on his face, waiting for his Brothers reaction.  
And his reaction was sudden….  
Sam pushed his body up on his strong arms and moved forward, surprisingly fast, painfully collide their lips.  
Now it was Dean who needed a moment to process till his arms grasp round Sam’s middle and pulled him down to feel his Body against his own again.

Dean was right about Sam’s mood, he noticed satisfied, allowing his brother to plunder his mouth, biting his lips and moaning whenever their moving hips connected fast and impatient.  
What ever it was that was on the younger ones mind, that droves him, Dean was thankful for.  
Even knowing it was some kind of a burden for his Brother.  
But because of that, the dark blond knew, this would be one of those rare nights he liked the best.  
Sam stopped their kissing just to get rid of his Shirt, sweatpants and shorts not taken long enough, to let Dean enjoy the view, till getting back and grabbing his brothers arms, bending them back over the Couch arm-rest, continuing where they’ve left.  
Dean relaxed into the intense kissing and groping Sam was lost in.  
It had been a while since they’d be together this way and it was obvious that both had missed it.  
With skilled hands Sam pulled off Dean’s shirt and tossed it aside rarely breaking the kiss or leaving his brothers lips.  
He grabbed the short hair, tightly holding it and tearing the older ones head back to get a better access, deepening their connection even more, taking Dean’s breath away.  
The dark blond had to claw his nails into the arm-rest, eager not to move them, simply enjoying his Sammys lead.  
And named one didn’t stop there.  
The taller One worked his way down, tearing off his brothers last layers and moving further down. Dean closed his eyes, waiting for Sam to prepare him.  
Being used like that was something Dean could, not only, do easily, it was something he enjoyed greatly.  
Sam wasn’t some one showing his emotions often, he just didn’t carried them openly like his Brother did. Sam never gets angry or was pissed off in any way.  
Always calm, always understanding, always controlled in front of others.  
That’s how his younger brother was.  
Dean moaned.  
Sam talked about all and everything but never about himself.  
It was in times like this, that the great man showed what a fire was burning within, what a dark and powerful Energy and personality lays beneath his daily façade. 

It did take some time till the younger Winchester had shown this side of himself, even after they got together.  
But it did blow Deans mind the first time, and ever since…  
He moaned again, his mouth gap open, as his Baby brother kneeled between his legs, holding them down by grabbing the thight’s and taking Dean’s already hardening length in on move, instantly starting to suck him off eagerly.  
God, Dean loved this part, it always was too intense to get distracted by his inner guild and too intimate to have doubts either.  
The heat of Sam’s mouth, the work of his, meanwhile, experienced tongue, all of it was pure pleasure, pure sexual need, pure physical, Dean lied to himself, while Sam set a fast pace, obviously not interested in any kind of tenderness.  
The younger one was already fingering himself, still sucking his brother.  
It wasn’t long till Sam leaves his brothers dick, slowly rising up, holding the length between his lips till the end and releasing it with an obscene plopping sound.  
He crawled over Dean’s strong body and faced him right on, silently asking for permission.  
Dean tried to hold his Sammy, tried to pull him closer but that wasn’t allowed.  
Sam grabbed the older ones wrists and pushed them back over the arm-rest, and behind his brothers head as he closed their lips again, giving Dean a taste of his own pre-cum, still constantly dripping.  
One last time Sam reached back, coating his hands and fingers on Dean thick twitching cock, preparing his tunnel before he lined him up and sat back without any hesitation, taking his brothers length inch by inch, stroking himself, knowing that he would definitely feel the slight stinging.  
As always when his brother finally stretched him open the last bit.  
Sam leaned forward, kissing his brother as he slid down. Only loosing the connection as he took Dean deep within.  
Both moaned at the feeling, each of them experienced right then.  
Sam licked at Dean’s ear lifting himself up and thrusting down again to test it, before he straightened up to his full size, sitting in his brothers lap, on his crotch, feeling him inside and pressing him even deeper.  
The tall man took a moment to twist his hips, directing Deans dick into a different position, tasting it, trying the feeling of it.  
He closed his eyes and straighten his back, his head falling backwards.  
Dean starred at that perfection, he didn’t dare to touch or even bring his arms back out of there current position. He just felt Sam, his skin, his heat and how he squeezed him with his inner walls.  
A deep growl left the dark blond as Sam finally started moving, again swinging his hips slowly at first as he created a rough, hitting rhythm, deeply clawing into Dean’s broad shoulders.

Sam was gone, Dean could tell. His brother was lost in the moment, far away from reality.  
Closed in his mind and surrounded by pleasure. It were only at this times, in this mood, that Sam was able to let go his calm, collected, controlled self, only following his basic wants.  
It didn’t happen often and Dean loved it. He watches how his little brother’s body blushed, glistening with sweat, underlining his build as his whole Body moved in waves grinding down on Deans crotch, harder and faster with every thrust. 

None of them realised the phone clattering on the kitchen table, informing about an incoming mail from an unknown number….

\---------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

______Chapter IX______

Castiel was turning in his bed, rumpling the sheets by rolling form side to side, since two hours.  
The dark blond sighed it wasn’t even midnight.  
This day didn’t seem to end.  
He had finally found the courage to turn off the lights and get to bed. Only to waste his time by starring at the ceiling in the dark, a ceiling he couldn’t even see under these circumstances.  
Somewhere to his right was the daily medication his Dr. prevents him with, to cure his sleeping problems.  
Still not working the dark haired thought but didn’t take another one, his head was already blurry, no need to aggravate it.  
Castiels blue eyes starred again back into the dark, massaging his temples.  
This was a horrible day, after a horrible night even though he couldn’t remember……  
His mind was running, still trying and fearing to figure out what was done to him this last night.  
Did he himself initiated anything of this shameful, sinfully situation.  
What did happen, what does happen between men…….. at………all.  
The dark haired couldn’t go on, could not follow these thoughts anymore, not again.  
Castiel guessed about looking it up for real but he couldn’t, it was something disgusting, something wrong, not allowed by their god.  
And for sure he did something to deserve this punishment of being out of himself for this unbelievable betrayal on his god and family, for running away of his duty….  
His action must have been so absolutely unacceptable, unthinkable and disrespectful he sure did deserved what ever was coming for him.  
He only could pray for redemption over and over again and hope that sooner or later his father would hear him and forgive him after all.  
But even though he really tried to distract himself, Castiel couldn’t avoid that his mind turned back to these two men at the apartment, over and over and over……..again.  
The dark haired wanted to sleep he wanted to forget he wanted to be good and he wanted to be forgiven, he needed to.  
Castiel sighed, tapping to his right and taking another pill.

\-------------------------------------------------

Dean watched his brother moving his hips, holding himself up on the couch arm rest Dean was leaning on. Sam moaned when ever he was trusting up and down, connecting their body’s.  
Sounds Dean couldn’t get enough of. The dark blond licked his lips, grabbing his brothers thigh and leaving bruises at it till his hands moved behind the younger ones body, kneading his tight, little ass and pulling Sam closer, intensifying Sam’s already hard grinding.  
Sam gasped at that sudden move but allowed Dean’s hand this time, easily adjusting to the new intensity and enjoying it.  
Dean knew, Sam could come from just riding him, alone.  
But that wasn’t what the older one had in mind. At least for now he just got lost in their deep connection, relishing the view of his brothers Body, hunched over, slightly blushing and glistening of sweat due to his sustained efforts and arousal.  
“hng……more….”  
Sam almost whispered, almost turned it into another moan of pleasure.  
But he’d leaned in enough, close to his brothers head to let Dean hear it, who pushed up his hips, still holding Sam down, hitting him hard.  
“…..aahng….”  
He’d understood and Sam leaned in even more, closer to collide their lips, for a vigorously, hasty kiss.

Finally Dean pushed the taller one back, distracting Sam’s rhythm as he lifted him up to flip him over, shifting and changing their positions.  
Sam grunts as his back hits the couch pillows and Dean appears right above him immediately, nailing him down, bending Sam’s long legs over, not wasting any time as he started an evenly fast and hard pace, Sam had used himself, just Sec. ago.

And again, none of them realised the phone, informing about another incoming mail….. and again from the unknown number. 

Dean thrust down mercilessly, all the pain, fear, anger, love and sacrifices he’d perceives all over the years, connected to his brother, leading into these moves.  
Destroying and loving Sam at the same time, leaving the younger one in a begging, whimpering, bubbling mess….  
The sound of skin slapping upon skin and hoarse moans and gasps filled the room.  
Dean loved it, hated it, all of it.  
Holding Sammy down with his body, one hand sliding along the younger ones outlines, his fingers tracing over the signs at the pale skin, memories of an aching, a lonely life.  
The hazel eyes looking up at Dean, the long body bend to the max and shaking with every hard thrust the older on hit, going even deeper.  
Their eyes met while Dean listened to Sam’s cried out praises……

This man had sacrificed almost everything for him, Dean knew.  
Sam could have gone back, could have lived a surrogate live, but to keep Dean save, to ground his brother, he stayed.  
Maybe the younger one was trying to pay back for his older brothers lost childhood.  
A time he was forced to become what he was never supposed to be and were he’d sacrificed a lot for his younger sibling and lost for himself.  
Maybe Sam was punishing himself, Dean guessed, even though they were even.  
Sometimes it was only guild and open invoices that hold’s the brothers together, droves them back at each other, every time, into that “together” they were living…

Sam started stroking himself, his eyes closed, his mouth gape open.  
He was close, they both were but neither of them orgasmed, not yet….  
Dean intensified his thrusts again, slightly changing the angle once more, clawing his brothers bend legs to leave his marks, fiercely fucking his love, his rival over the edge and climaxing right after by shouting the younger ones name and filling him up with hot white streams….

They stayed connected like that for a while, breathing heavily, physical exhausted and blank in mind. Dean still thrusts random, slow and lazily into the moist heat of Sam’s ass…….., listening to his brothers satisfied moans and whimpers..

It was like a ritual after they’ve expressed their emotions like that…  
It was their physical equivalent for asking:  
“…..we’re good?....”  
Their way of calming down, pulling down the mixed feelings they had for the other half of their existing.  
It wasn’t holding each other, just slightly rocking the well build bodys together till they get separated naturally….

\--------------------------------------------------

The blond woman overturned her legs, leaning back sighing, her hair, as always, tight back in a strict knot, perfectly in place.  
She laid down the clip board, she was carrying, on her lap, her blue eyes watching, carefully looking at every Person in the room.  
“………Gentleman…….what do we do?”  
It was more of a statement than a question she threw into the round. And of cause no one answered.  
The three other men and two women waited in silent for the next information.  
“Fine…...!” The blond woman mentioned.  
“What do we made up on such occasions?............... How will we move on from here?”  
She actually asked.  
“Well……….” One of the guys to her left gave voice.  
“He did run….” The blond woman nodded watching the coworker.  
“We still can cover that with an excuse of a slight indisposition due to the weather or bad food…” The brunette guessed.  
Even not criticizing that comment, the blond woman, leading this meeting watched at the man in a disgust that left the others at the room lowering their heads as if to get lost and hide in a whole at the ground.  
“So you basically suggest that we tell our future follower and our todays crowd, that their promised leader is a weak, suffering man who couldn’t handle a slight inconvenience…… And even worse, who’s Team and member of his party aren’t able, or fit enough to handle the candidates basic needs by hiring a bad food company or handing the proper medical care?!”  
“Well, good choice so far……! any other glorious ideas of that kind?!”

The blond woman in her grey suit looked at the other members of the Assistant and media group.  
“Disappointing………..” She stated, shaking her head and finally taking her small clipboard.  
“Good let’s get it this way…” She pulled two papers back and explained the next steps and the further promotion plan. Including a higher number of guards, a constant number of two assistance, scheduled to be around at any time. There would be another medical examination followed with a proper medication for an easier handling of the candidate as well as a new controlling system devices aside the GPS on Castiels phone. Another new establishment would be a reporting system by the hour or even half an hour under higher risk circumstances, from every Assistant on duty.  
The Candidate would further on not be allowed to stay alone at any time on unknown places or in unplanned situations.  
And there would be an immediate investigation of the candidate’s whereabouts of the last 48 hours to prevent the party from any unexpected situations.  
Although Castiel will undergo a hearing about his run later the next day, to clear out some left questions.  
But, the most important part, the blond woman insisted, was pushing along the marriage as fast as possible. So she instructed every member to insist on getting the chosen pair together when ever possible to rush the process.  
The listeners kept silent but carefully followed all explanations as a bunch of papers were handed out, explaining every ones tasks and areas he or she had to cover and take care of.  
The blond woman waited till every one got its part till she started over.  
“I will remind every one to keep silent and as cautious as always while handling the candidate in your charge, and, that from now on, everything unusual, will be reported only and exclusively to me.”  
“There will be some ruff moments coming up within the next weeks and month and I don’t have to remind either that none of us wished something like the Lucifer and Gabriel incidents to repeat it’s self.”  
“To prevent from that to happen we will have an addition to our general team. Dr. Crowley will attend at the future rallys and speeches.  
NO one is to interfere when ever he is around to support Castiel, under any circumstances!” The Blond stated earnest.  
She viewed a last time the waiting members and finally closed the meeting, waiting for her coworkers to get out to brief their teams as well.  
There was still work to do and she wanted her bureau for her self.  
The blond, blue eyed woman looked concerned. She didn’t like unforeseen, uncontrolled open situations which had happen lately.  
It was an important time at the political election process and she was assigned with managing all of it.  
And she definitely did not intend to become the one who fucked it up and got related to the Gabriel case like her predecessor.  
There was no plan B here as far as she knew and the dark haired Weakling better get it together, because she was going for a win in this, not matter how.

\------------------------------------------------------

Dean eyed his brother, supporting his head and his body outstretched, satisfied and exhausted, on the cream colored couch.  
Not so much Deans favorite but Sam liked it functional and organized. And apparently that’s what Couches by this definition looks like today, also the dark blond did not complain about the seize of this thing.  
Sam was stretching out his whole glory body length, his eyes closed, next to his Brother.  
Maybe a bit squeezed between his brother and the couch leaning.  
His skin was still glistening and single muscles twitched beneath, relaxing down from the earlier effort.  
Sam always seemed calm, collected but it was rare to really see him relaxed.  
Ad this was sad because Dean always thought it was worth the view, seeing Sammy like that. This vulnerable, stretched out and naked man was breathtaking. Laid out this way, his arms stretched out above his head, eyes close and naked, not ashamed, not restricted by his normally thinking and worries was one of the wonders Dean was thankful for, being able to see.  
However it wouldn’t last long. It always was like watching a flower after a long term of drought, enjoying the rain just to die off the moment the sun would burn again and brush away this rare beauty.  
Dean leaned in and kissed his brothers chest, again retracing his side outlines. The hazel eyes opened lazily, slightly glowing above the still blushed cheek.  
“…..hm………”  
Sam moved slightly and yawned. He looked at the older One, worshipping his body where ever he could reach.  
One of Sam’s huge hands moved to his brother’s short hairs, stroking it weakly.  
Dean looked up, leaning on the broad chest.  
“Ok………..time to talk.”  
Sam locked at his brother, furrowing his brows.  
He was tired and not in the mood to talk.  
Why did Dean wanted to talk just now…?  
“You can tell me now or in 5min but I like to know how the hell did you “hook up” this senator dude?” The dark blond asked reading his brothers displeasure.  
Sam sighed and studied the ceiling.  
“I did not “hook up” with him and he isn’t a senator yet…….” He explained tired.  
“Really, you wanna go all semantics now…..?” Dean retorted, a bit more sassy than intended.  
“So, how and more interesting, why?” He goes on.  
Sam sighed again and leaned his arm back above his head, thinking back at the incident the night before. At least his headache was finally gone.  
“He showed up at the bar after I’d closed…..just stumbled in through the back door….. a bit confused and somehow…..” Sam paused, which got Deans attention. He pushed himself up on his elbows.  
Sam seems to think about the dark haired’s appearance.  
“….he seemed………..lost….” The younger Winchester finally closed, still starring up.  
Dean knew this view.  
His brother ha already connected with the other man. Something that didn’t happen aften although Sam was always good at reading people.  
But he must have seen something in this Castiel that connected to him in a way Dean could never understand. Sam was already respecting this guy and Dean wasn’t sure what he was feeling about that.  
“You have the pics still on the phone?” Sam asked, looking at his brother.  
Dean didn’t show or say anything, he just got up slightly grunting, which Sam commented with a small, unseen, smile, following the bare ass of his brother with his eyes as the dark blond walked over to the open kitchen where he left his phone.  
“How come you ended up drinking each other under the table?” Dean though giving in to his uncomfortable feeling about Sam bringing a stranger into their “secret” live, into their privacy. Something Dean always troubled with, if people get to close.  
He just didn’t trust humans at all. The dark blonds circle starts and ends with his brother but certainly there was something about the affection he had seen on Sams’s face about this conservative guy he could relate to himself.  
There was something about the thoughts of this awkward guy that calms Dean and didn’t trigger his normally immediate reaction of aggression and protectiveness that typical ended with scaring away the potential enemy.  
But in this case he wasn’t only able to let it pass this time, he was also willing to do so.  
Which was a surprise for the dark blond too, since it didn’t happen, if ever, that often.

He reached for the enlightened phone as Sam finally answered.  
“……….he………. I didn’t mention to go that far…..” Sam guessed.  
“My intention was to ….. I wanted him to calm down and send him off after that….But….it took time and we started talking…..He is….I wanted to help him.”  
Sam told, not sounding so sure himself.  
Dean huffed…  
“And, did it help?!.....” The dark blond questioned sarcastic and Sam didn’t answered.

But the older Winchesters attention was gone anyway as he opened the first message and glanced through.  
Sam spread out on the whole Couch, bending back his head so he could see Dean in the dark of the kitchen.  
The tall man wasn’t sure but something on his brothers back suddenly showed an unexpected tension.  
“Dean?” Sam turned his large body onto his belly, still looking on the older one, his brows furrowed.  
But the dark blond just waved Sam off.  
“….missed a call….Damn….it’s about work….”  
He turned, facing Sam.  
“I go up, take it…” Dean explained walking over, kissing his Sam’s head and than turned for the upper floor.  
Sam followed with his eyes….till Dean was out of sight. The taller man shrugged his shoulders, making himself comfortable on the couch pillows, again closing his eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------

Dean closed the door of their bedroom, behind.  
He was alarmed by the first message….and terrified to go through the second.  
The number was blocked and the caller ID blanked, no way to get to know the sender from here.  
The dark blond read the text again, trying to figure out something, anything.  
He would have thought more about dressing if this wouldn’t be so serious and completely distracting his mind. 

“Hello Beautiful, you don’t know me but let’s play a game…….  
The Rules are simple. I’ll explain.  
You will get tasks to fulfill.  
And to make it easier, I’m going to tell you what, when and how I like the missions to be accomplished.  
If you’re able to satisfy my visions with your performance you can buy yourself time….  
What does that mean you asked?  
Well……….  
First, good question…  
Every task you get holds points you get as time.  
From min to hours, from hours to max. days…  
Time, in which you can have your freedom. Within this time there wont be any threats for, about and against you….and your dirty little….”brotherly” secret…..  
You will get the task, the price information and, if I am in a good mood all about what is about to happen if you do not deliver what I am asking for…..  
Sounds easy right?!  
How about a little, easy try for the beginning, just to figure out who we are working with...  
Will ya?! Than let’s start! 

And the message ended with a winking skull.  
Dean wasn’t sure what to d with that at all, but it was enough to keep him alarmed, and he hesitated to open the next mail… as if he would be able to avoid and ignore anything if he just didn’t read it. But he knew it was a desperate thought.  
The dark blond tapped on his display, opening the still enlightened mail symbol and the second message.

“Good decision!”  
“Remember, this is just a small example f what you have to expect but we did not want go to easy on you right?!”  
“So here’s your first task and you’ve got 24hours before you have to face the first punishment.  
And just to make it clear that I am not bluffing……I have a small piece of what we might talk about….

There was a small jpg file attached to the message and Dean opened it……………..

\---------------------------------------


End file.
